fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Hannibal
BIOS Prison Riot: Hannibal is an assassin for hire, and has worked for his contractor, Sal Cangialosi, since age 26, with his first contract being the tyrannical supreme North Korean dictator, Rhee Byung-hee. He is now incarcerated at Crimson Hell Penitentiary after serving a 40-year sentence for his countless assassinations throughout his career and fights in Warden Jackson's tournament, hoping for an even greater paycheck for all the opponents he kills. SPECIAL MOVES * Wrist Shots: Hannibal shoots his right wrist gun first, then his left wrist gun, at his opponent for two hits total. On Meter Burn, he fires both wrist guns simultaneously at the opponent, dealing extra damage and knocking them down to the ground. * Upward Wrist Shots: Hannibal puts both his wrist guns together and directs them upwards, then shoots upwards. Recommended to be used as an anti-air move. Meter Burn changes the shots to a blast for extra damage. * Downward Wrist Shots: Hannibal puts both his wrist guns together and directs them downwards, then shoots downwards. Can only be performed in midair. Meter Burn changes the shots to a blast for extra damage. * Precise Shot: Hannibal activates the precision laser on his sniper rifle and points the gun at his opponent, directs the laser to go straight if the opponent is on the ground, downwards if they are crouching, or upwards if they are jumping, and fires a sniper round at them. Meter Burn replaces the round with an explosive one, dealing more damage and causing a hard knockdown. PRISON BREAK * Ultimate Assassin: Hannibal starts by smashing his opponent's face in with the butt of his sniper rifle, fracturing the skull, then locking and loading, holding the gun to their left or right arm, and shooting them there, dislocating the elbow, shattering the bottom of the humerus, and causing the foe to hold their now-severely-damaged arm in pain. Next, he punches them in the face, fracturing the left or right side of their jaw and turning them around, then holds his wrist guns to their back and shoots them there, fracturing the spine and knocking them to the ground. DEATH SENTENCE * Boom Headshot: Hannibal crouches down, takes out a small crate full of sniper ammunition, opens it, and searches through the ammunition, saying, "Let's see what we got here, shall we?", until he takes an explosive round, with which to load his sniper rifle, continuing, "Yup... This one'll do," out of the crate. He then proceeds to focus the crosshair on the losing character's head and fire the round, which embeds in their brain in an X-ray cut, there. Next, Hannibal's opponent panics for three seconds as the explosive round inside their brain beeps rapidly until the upper half of their head blows up into gory pieces, leaving the lower jaw and tongue exposed, and they fall to their knees first for two seconds, then to the ground dead in a pool of their own blood. Must be performed at full-screen distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder pose: Hannibal prepares to shoot his opponent with his wrist guns, but decides against it, saying, "I ain't got time for this shit," and walks off. Final Assassination: A defeated Hannibal sighs, "Well... Guess this is the end of my assassination career," before digging the barrels of his wrist guns into both his own ears, keeping them there for two seconds, heavily breathing as he does so, then fires said guns, blowing the upper half of his head into gory pieces and leaving his lower jaw and tongue exposed. Afterwards, the now-dead Hannibal falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr Rival: Damien West * Intro Sequence: Hannibal throws a bullet in the air twice, catching it each time, then loads it into his left or right wrist gun, saying, "You prefer one gun, or two?" then goes into his fighting stance, continuing, "Make your choice." * Round Win Sequence: Hannibal loads a new magazine into his sniper rifle, saying, "You better not run the fuck away from my bullets," before goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Several shooting targets pop out in different directions in front of Hannibal, who shoots at all of them first with his right wrist gun, then his left, then both of them apart, and finally, both of them together. Afterwards, he declares, "See? I ain't gon' miss no shots," and blows the smoke off his wrist guns. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Lloyd Buchanan, the head of prison security, walks in, helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan (voiced by Travis Willingham): (placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am. * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "ROY HANNIBAL WILLIAMS" on it at first, then turns the page to show Hannibal's activity report, which includes his name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of him, and a summary of his identity history, then the camera zooms closer to the assassin's mugshot, with his skull emblem appearing over it) Roy Hannibal, the man who never misses a shot. FLASHBACK: PYONGYANG, NORTH KOREA, JULY 1994 * Warden Jackson: (narrating) His assassination career done began in '94, his first victim bein' the North Korean dickhead dictator, Rhee Byung-hee. (Cut to Hannibal, who is shown in the flashback to be in his late 20s and have close-cropped, dark brown hair and a thin goatee, in Pyongyang, crouched on a tall building, far away from the Central Committee Building, speaking with his contractor, Sal Cangialosi, on a Nokia 2146 and with his sniper rifle next to him.) * Hannibal: Hey, Sal, this the exterminator you called for your rat problem? * Sal Cangialosi (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): (on the phone) You're damn right, it is. Now, listen. There's this dictator bastard named Rhee Byung-hee giving a speech over at the WPK Central Committee HQ, and he's soon to name his six-month-old son, Yeong-gi, as his heir apparent as soon as he grows up. I'll pay ya a million if ya waste that fucker. And don't. Let him. See you. Arright? * Hannibal: Got it. (opens a nearby small wooden crate full of sniper rounds, fishes an explosive round out of the crate, and loads it onto his sniper rifle) A'ight, dickhead-tator... (focuses the crosshair of his firearm on Byung-hee's head just as he is giving a speech, which is briefly heard in Korean, to the North Korean populace) you goin' down, and so is your asshole regime. You feel me? (fires the explosive round into the dictator's head, graphically blowing it up completely and causing the man to fall to the ground dead in a pool of his own blood, much to the people's mixed reactions of horror and joy.) * Hannibal: (on his phone again) I got ridda that asshole tyrant, just like you ordered. * Sal: Lavoro eccellente (excellent work), Roy. (transferring the promised $1,000,000 to Hannibal's bank account on his phone) Arright, here ya go, sonny. * Hannibal: Thanks a bunch, Sal. * Sal: No problem. (Cut back to Warden Jackson and Buchanan at her office.) * Buchanan: OK... Now, what other assassination missions did he get? Which other people did he have to waste? * Warden Jackson: Lots of 'em. Lots of assassinations, and lots of victims, but I ain't gon' take up none of your time explainin' any of 'em to you. (Cut to Hannibal's cell in a correctional facility in Jacksonville. The cell's bars slide open, and a man in a black long-sleeve shirt, security helmet, tactical vest, elbow pads, gloves, pants, and boots walks in carrying an AK-47.) * Hannibal: The hell you want with me? And make it quick. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Hannibal: A'ight, I'm in, since you got a tournament goin' on that welcomes people in the killin' business. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. (Hannibal gets off his seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long drive. (We then cut to Hannibal on a bench seat in the cargo of a prison transport van.) * Hannibal: (voice-over) Hope I get a huge paycheck for killin' all the cocksuckers I fight there... RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Damien West (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Hannibal and Damien stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Hannibal: State your business upon enterin' here. You better not waste the minutes of my life. * Damien: Why the fuck should it matter? My business is mind your own. (Hannibal and Damien go into their fighting stances.) * Hannibal: Nichole's waitin' for you in Hell, asshole. * Damien: Leave my wife the fuck out of this and let's get this over with already! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Damien is down on one knee and one hand.) * Hannibal: (holding his right wrist gun to Damien's head) Now, what business you got here? Answer me, 'less you want a bullet to your fuckin' brain. * Damien: All right... all right... I'm a vigilante. I kill those unworthy of life, like pickpockets, gangbangers, the usual criminal shit. * Hannibal: Hmm. Guess I ain't the only one in this here prison who kills for a good cause. * Damien: (offering to shake Hannibal's hand, with the assassin accepting) Well... Good luck with your escape attempt. (Hannibal walks off) ''You'll need it. ''(Three seconds later, we cut to Hannibal in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.) * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bastard. * Hannibal: Let's see which one of us got the better guns, then. (going into his fighting stance) You or me, fucker? FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson * Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Hannibal: Damn right, I beat yo' ass shitless. ''(Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) A'ight, now that security's down... (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) it's time for me to bust my ass out this hellhole and... * Warden Jackson: (approaching Hannibal, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Hannibal: The fuck you gotta prevent my escape, bitch? 'Splain yo'self, 'fore you next on my target list. * Warden Jackson: 'Cause in Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Hannibal: Neither did any of them dickheads who came here, and whose asses I was contracted to get ridda. * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives. Now, don't even think 'bout makin' me your next target, or I'mma have a bomb planted in your brain that will go off in five seconds if you take one damn step out this here place. * Hannibal: You mean, like my first assassination mission in '94, when I was ordered to off that North Korean dictator bastard? * Warden Jackson: That's right, asshole. You done blew his fuckin' head to pieces when I coulda locked his ass up here instead of yours, and wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to leave my prison again. * Hannibal: Then it looks like I got myself a new contract today... (going into his fighting stance) Bustin' a cap in a cranky old bitch-ass whore and gettin' the hell outta here. * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (going into her fighting stance as well) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Hannibal: (walking out the prison gate) A'ight, let's see how much I earned today from my prison fight victories against them terrorists, and gangbangers, and shit... (opens his phone, then looks at the balance history on it to see that the paycheck he was supposed to get for killing his opponents in Crimson Hell didn't come) ...What? Nothin'? Bullshit! (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Roy Hannibal Williams has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and a displeased Hannibal looking at an online news article about Bradley Cooper being cast to play the assassin in an upcoming movie about his tenure in Crimson Hell on a computer and giving the monitor screen "the finger" on the right.) Despite being upset over not only never getting to earn his paycheck for killing the inmates he fought and won against, but also the news that Bradley Cooper had been chosen to play him over Will Smith, whom he had personally picked for the role, in an upcoming movie about his tenure in prison... * Hannibal: Fuck this whitewashin' shit! I ain't lettin' no white guy play me, a black guy, no how! (The scene then fades first to Hannibal talking on his phone, then him leading Damien, Maggie, Yoshiko, and Channarong, with all of them now wearing different outfits with black vests with the Argus Chi logo, which consists of "ARGUS" written in white and "X" written in red, over them as they infiltrate Crimson Hell, where they once served time, through the prison gate, on the right.) Hannibal was enlisted by Colonel Ricki Miller into the newly-formed Argus Chi and subsequently given a new assassination mission: to reenter Crimson Hell and take out its corrupt warden... * Hannibal: Guys, y'all know the task Colonel Miller done assigned us. Let's get in here and take out that Jackson bitch 'fore she takes US out! * Other Argus Chi Members: (in unison) Got it! (Lastly, the scene fades to Warden Jackson, arms folded, with Buchanan at her side and Kamla, Vicente, Zhiming Long, hidden character Beatrice Kidman, and DLC characters Noah "Trapper" Smith and Boris Avandeyev, the latter five of whom now wear sinisterly-smiling horned, red-skinned demon head emblems on the right side of their chests as if they were lapels, but with Zhiming Long wearing his emblem on his right wrist tape due to being shirtless, standing behind them.) Which could be suicide, considering the tighter prison security, one of the changes having been made, and the recent formation of another, rivalling faction, the Crimson Devils, spearheaded by Jackson. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Hannibal was born the same year as his assigned voice actor, Phil LaMarr. You'll find out who else has the same birth year as their voice actor in future entries. * Rhee Yeong-gi, the son of Hannibal's first assassination victim, the North Korean dictator Rhee Byong-hee, will likely be an adult when he makes a playable appearance in the sequel, Prison Survivors, as a new character. Category:MGW characters